I can't hold in the Pain
by Leona's-Diary
Summary: When Pinako is one her Death bed,and Ed and Al are in Germany.. What will Winry do? With she stay strong? Or will she fall apart? What happens when Ed and Al come home? What will she do? Edwin


Author's note: This story, was only done because of something that's happening in my life. My great grandmother was diagnosed with Alzheimer's three years ago. She started to go down hill very, very rapidly. So they started giving her all kinds of medicine for a year. Two of the medicines they were giving her didn't work with each other or with her and started to build up in her system. This messed up not only her stomach, but her esophagus. So when she swallowed, the food went into her lungs. The doctors discovered this after she passed out one day. I'm not very close to my mother, but she's always been like my motherly figure. So when she was given up to 14 days to live.. I cried my heart and soul out to God for help and comfort.

Anyways, this takes places a year after the fma movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the plot is solely my own life experience in a way.

Winry Rockbell had been through a lot in her life. She always held her cheerful spirit though, no matter what the circumstances were. Sure she'd cry sometimes, but she always told herself that keeping her emotions bottled up inside, could not be good for her.

"Pinako, I'm back!" She called as she walked in with a few bags of groceries in her hands. She made her way into the kitchen and began putting the things she had bought, into their proper place. _'I wonder where Pinako is?' _She asked herself.

"Pinako-" She called out, but was interrupted by the phone ringing. She sighed and made her way over to the phone.

"Rockbell Automail, how may I-" She was cut off again by the voice on the other end.

"_This is Winry Rockbell I presume?" _The lady asked.

"Yes this is, may I ask who's calling?" Winry asked as politely as she could.

"_Yeah hi, this Risembool General Hospital calling," _The lady stated kindly making Winry's heart stopped beating at the word Hospital, _"You're grandmother Pinako Rockbell, was rushed to the hospital earlier today." _(A/N: Just so you know, I'm not sure how the family is told when in this situation) With her breath caught in her throat, her whole body froze and the phone dropped to floor.

'_P-Pinako.. In the hospital?! It must be serious for Pinako to go there willingly and-'_ Her thoughts were cut off by the phone.

"_HELLO?? Miss Rockbell?" _She heard the phone call out. She quickly scrambled to pick it up.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry! Uh, could you tell me why she was taken to the hospital?" She asked, not even bothering to try to mask her concern.

"_Well, her room number is 322. So I'm sure you're willing to stop by and get all the particulars from the doctor?"_ The lady asked. _'She probably doesn't know anything about it.'_

"OH! Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can!" She replied, quickly hanging up the phone. She turned to make sure there was nothing left on the counter and ran out the door.

**At the Hospital**

"Room 322 please," She told the lady at the front desk and waited patiently as she filled out the card.

"Alright then, down this hall behind me and to your left is a stair case. Go up them until you reach the 3rd floor," She told her with a smile as she handed her the card.

"Okay, thank you!" She said as she took the card and head down the hall.

'_I hope she's okay. I lost mom and dad, I might as well have lost Ed and Al.. I have no clue where they even are! They could have said goodbye, but then again… If they did say goodbye to me, would I let them leave?'_ She told herself as she made a left and started making her way up the stairs. After three flights of stairs, she finally reached her destination. _'Okay, it's one of these rooms 318, 320 and.. 322,' _She mentally counted.

She pushed the door open.

"Pinako!" She rushed to her side. Pinako's eyes opened at the sound of her name being called.

"Winry?" Pinako questioned quietly, her voice sounding as if she was losing her voice.

"What.. I mean how.. are you feeling?" Winry asked her with clear concern in her voice.

"Like Crap," She replied.

"What happened to make her so sick?" Winry asked the doctor as she turned to face him.

"Well, there are two things that have caused her current state of health. Number one, her lungs. After years of smoking, she has basically ruined them. Also along with the smoking, she seems to have lung cancer. Unfortunately.. Doctors still have no cure for lung cancer (A/n: back in the early 1900s, I'm sure they didn't) and.. well I'm sure you know of her other health issue?" They doctor questioned in a low voice.

"Yes but, she hasn't shown any signs and.. she's taking her medicine and everything so what does that have to do with it?" Winry asked him.

"Well, as you know, she is taking multiple medicines for it.. Well, I have to complete my tests but, from what I can examine.. The medicines worked against each other instead of working together and.." He started to explain but, Winry cut him off.

"I get it," She said obviously angry, "You're medicine killed her!"

"Well, the medicines haven't been perfected and no body knows how exactly they work with each person.." He started again but, Winry was willing to hear it.

"Please.. Just leave us alone for right now I… need to think," She asked as she realized Pinako's eyes were drifting closed.

**In Germany**

"Good morning Brother! Did you sleep well last night?" Alphonse asked with a big grin on his face. Ed smiled at his brother.

"Good morning Al. Yes, I had a strange dream last night but, I slept rather well." Ed replied as he sat down at the table across from him.

"What was it about brother?" Alphonse asked curiously. Ed thought for a minute.

"Risembool.." Ed said quietly.


End file.
